A collection of Harry Potter Love Stories
by passionate4pens
Summary: a collection of short sweet one-shots for each pairing that i like. i will try and submit one every day but it might not happen. please review i would like to know what people think. PLEASE PLEASE I REALLY NEED SOME! flames welcome. if that helps. xoxo
1. Contents of pairings

The Official Volume of Harry Potter Love Stories:

A guide to all good harry potter pairings. Short Stories.

WARNING- contains gay and lesbian pairings. Incest also

Contents of pairings:

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy

Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy

Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley

Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley

Hermione Granger and Severus Snape

Hermione Granger and Sirius Black

Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini

Hermione Granger and Viktor Krum

Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley

Fred Weasley and George Weasley

Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson

Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy

Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini

Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini

Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson

Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley

Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood

Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy

Narcissa Malfoy and Sirius Black

James Potter and Sirius Black

Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin

Oliver Wood and Harry Potter

Oliver Wood and Cedric Diggory

Oliver Wood and Hermione Granger

Oliver Wood and Ginny Weasley

Lily Evans and Narcissa Black

James Potter and Lucius Malfoy

Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy

Luna Lovegood and Ron Weasley


	2. Harry and Hermione

Harry and Hermione: The Ultimate Love Song is Do the Hippogriff

CHAPTER ONE:

"Hermione please will you help me with this Astronomy _please_?" asked Harry nicely.

"Harry when are you going to learnt to position the stars correctly YOURSELF?" answered Hermione, taking his Astronomy chart.

"Probably when you refuse to help me" he replied gratefully.

"Harry, this is completely wrong. I'll have to re-do it" she said exasperatedly, but he knew that she wasn't that bothered because she smiled at him. He got up, stretched and hugged Hermione. She thought that he hugged her a little longer than necessary, and she thought she heard him sniff her hair.

"Thanks Mione, if you don't mind I'm gonna go up to bed. Quidditch really wipes you out" harry said yawning.

"Of course I don't mind. Go get some sleep" replied Hermione smiling.

When harry left, she shuddered, savouring the hug. Ever since that day on the train where she had met both Harry and Ron, she had been in hopeless love with Harry. However she knew that Ron was in love with her too. She was dreading the Yule Ball where she knew that he would ask her. She desperately wanted to go with harry but he was going to ask Cho Chang. Bloody Cho. Why did she have to be so appealing to Harry? Hermione shook her head and focused on Harry's astronomy, re-doing all his mistakes.

Up in the boy's dormitories harry lay in bed, thinking about the fleeting moments of contact he had had with Hermione. He knew that he had held on just a bit too long but he hadn't wanted to let go. He hoped she hadn't noticed him sniffing her hair. He just loved the smell of it. It wasn't as bushy as in their 1st and 2nd years. It smelt like strawberries.

He was in love with her. He knew it. But he knew that she liked that Krum idiot. Ron hated Krum too but not for the reasons Harry would have liked. Ron was in love with Hermione too. He had confided in Harry many times and although harry wished he wouldn't he never said anything.

He was not looking forward to the Yule Ball as Ron had already told him he was going to ask Hermione to go with him. And he knew that Cho Chang was expecting to be asked by him. The thing was, he didn't like her. Not one teensy bit.

Harry eventually drifted off to sleep, dreaming of taking Hermione to the ball.

CHAPTER TWO:

The next day Harry took his seat next to Hermione in the Great Hall as usual and they waited for Ron to come down. He always took longer than them.

"So Harry who are you going to ask the ball?" asked Hermione casually. She wanted to know who her "competition" was.

"I don't know yet. Probably just some girl" he said, knowing full well that he wanted to take Hermione.

"Oh ok. She'll be lucky" she said, and then kicked herself for saying it. Harry looked at her funny but then smiled.

"Thanks. So uh, who are you going with?" he asked, equally casually.

"Mmmm, I don't know. No-one has asked me yet" she said, looking into her cornflakes. She knew she was blushing.

"Well, its okay. Someone will" answered Harry, seeing her blush. He then saw a tiny tear fall in with the milk. It was there and then he decided to ask her.

"Hermione-" he started but was cut off by Ron plonking in between them.

"Hey guys" he turned to Hermione. Harry could see Ron's clenched fists. He was nervous.

"Hermione, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me?" he asked very quickly and nervously. Her face sunk and she said

"Oh Ron I'm so sorry. I'm going with someone else." Harry looked confused but didn't say anything.

"Oh. Ok. I'm just gonna go... grab a book I forgot" said Ron and rushed off. Harry knew he was lying. They had a free period in the morning. Hermione's face crumpled. She felt awful.

"Hermione, who are you going with? I thought you said no-one asked you?" asked harry. He really wanted to know.

Hermione leaned forward quickly and kissed harry on the lips. Unfortunately she had accidentally timed it to when pretty much all of Harry's friends which included Fred and George were looking.

"You" she said simply. She then blushed profusely and then ran out of the hall. Harry was dazed but then got a grip and followed her out, without a word to the others.

"Hermione-"

"No Harry don't. I'm so sorry. That was stupid. Can we just pretend it never happened?' she asked, still looking like a beetroot.

"Absolutely not!" he answered and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. They kissed for what seemed like forever until finally they broke apart.

"So this means you'll go with me to the ball?" harry asked.

Hermione laughed and said yes.


	3. Harry and DracoWhat If?

HARRY AND DRACO- WHAT IF?

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****If anyone wants any other what ifs done, review and tell me or send me a message. I will do them all. **** Oh, and in this Neville is the Boy who Lived, though harry is still very famous.**** BTW, I am in desperate need of a beta. If interested, please please please send me a message****Thanks. **

Ever wondered what would have happened if Draco and Harry had become friends? What if they had met before Hogwarts? What if they fell in love?

_What if they were friends?_

"I'm Draco Malfoy" said Draco, holding out his hand obviously for harry to shake it.

"Hi. Harry Potter. So what house do you think you'll be in?' asked harry, naive to what the Malfoys were like.

"Oh, I'll definitely be in Slytherin. My whole family has been" Draco boasted.

"Oh. I'm not sure what house I want to be in" said harry. Draco started to say something but Professor McGonagall interrupted him by saying that they were ready for them.

Harry walked out behind Draco in the line, feeling extremely nervous. He kept thinking about what test they would have to take. He was hoping that he would be good enough to be in Slytherin with Draco. He seemed nice.

Harry was relieved immensely when he saw that you just had to sit with a hat on. When Draco's name was called, he walked confidently up to the stool and sat. The hat had barely touched his head when it screamed "Slytherin!"

Draco smirked and walked off to his table. Harry was next. He walked up very nervously and sat down. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, including Draco's.

The hat sat on his head for a while, deciding.

"Please, I want to be with Draco" muttered harry. The hat thought for a moment and then yelled "Slytherin!" The whole hall gasped, but then the Slytherins cheered. Ron Weasley, whom he had met on the train, looked shocked and angry. Professor Dumbledore looked shocked and upset. Professor Snape simply smiled. Harry ran over to the Slytherin table and took a seat next to Draco.

"Hey" he said.

"Cool. I knew you'd be in Slytherin. You're awesome" replied Draco. Harry was happy through the whole feast.

The next morning when they went to their first class (Potions with Gryffindors) Draco and harry paired up and worked together. They got the top grade in the class, much to the dismay of the class' insufferable know it all Hermione Granger.

By the end of the week Draco and Harry were inseparable.

3 YEARS LATER:

It was Harry and Draco's fourth year and they were still inseparable best friends. Well, best friends to others, but something more special to themselves. They had fallen in love, but no-one knew.

The night of the Yule Ball came and harry had asked Hermione. He was taking her, and Draco was taking Pansy. They wanted to go with each other though. After they had danced the duty dance with their dates they came and talked to each other.

"So Harry what do you actually see in that Mudblood?" Draco asked. Harry frowned and answered.

"You know I don't see anything in her, I see everything in you. But she's nice enough. Anyway, what do you see in that pug faced Pansy?"

"I see everything in you and nothing in her" said Draco, quoting Harry. They smiled at each other and suddenly Draco pulled Harry in for a passionate kiss. Unfortunately it was when both girls were coming back. They saw it.

"What the hell is going on?" they yelled in unison. The yell caused everyone to look and see Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy entwined in each other, as they had not been able to break apart quick enough. Draco stuttered but Harry took Draco's hand in his own and said

"Sorry girls but we're both now officially unavailable" Draco was surprised but happy and they kissed again. Both girls stormed off and the whole room cheered. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were now officially an item.

_What if they had met before Hogwarts?_

Harry Potter was a 5 year old boy with jet black hair and emerald green eyes. He was short and thin, and had a small lightning shaped scar on his head.

Draco Malfoy was a 5 year old boy with white-blonde hair, icy blue eyes and was tall and thin.

Harry Potter was first discovered by Draco when he was playing at the park with the Dursleys. Well, when is say playing I mean sitting on a bench and doing nothing.

"Hi. I'm Draco. What's your name?" said Draco, walking up to Harry.

"Harry. Where's your mummy and daddy?" he asked.

"Mummy and Daddy are over on that bench. They fight a lot" answered Draco, pointing to a couple, both with long blonde hair.

Harry didn't know what to say, so Draco asked him to play on the slide with him.

"I don't think I should. My uncle wouldn't like it. He told me to sit here and think about how I am worth nothing" answered Harry, hanging his head.

"You're not worth nothing. You're worth enough to come and play" said Draco and dragged a scared looking Harry off to the slide. Harry began to have the most fun he had ever had in his entire life. This Draco boy was excellent. He would push harry down the slide very hard and fast. Then harry would push Draco but he as not nearly as strong. When harry had nearly forgotten about the danger of Uncle Vernon, Uncle Vernon came back. He quickly saw and heard harry squealing with happiness. He stormed over and grabbed the boy by the scruff of his neck.

"BOY!!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU???" bellowed Uncle Vernon, holding harry several feet off the ground. Draco had crouched behind a post on the playground. Uncle Vernon then yelled

"WHAT. DID. I. SAY????????"

With each word he would punch harry hard in the stomach, causing Harry's eyes to fill but not cry. He knew that crying would only lead to being locked in the cupboard for days without food. Draco saw that harry was almost unconscious by the time that Vernon had started slamming his head into the slide, so he quickly ran off to find his father.

"Daddy, daddy my friends daddy is hitting him and hitting his head on the slide" he cried, extremely distressed. He then pointed out Vernon and harry, harry now lying on the ground, bloody. Lucius and Narcissa jumped up and ran over to Vernon, Lucius muttered a Confunding spell, forcing Vernon to stop kicking harry and scooped up the small boy in his arms. He and the rest of the family then ran to their Muggle car and drove off quickly, Vernon yelling after them, the spell having worn off. Harry laid in the back seat, unconscious, his head on Draco's lap.

"Daddy, is Harry going to be okay?" he asked worriedly. For a five year old boy, Draco was a very smart boy and knew that Harry's condition was probably near fatal.

"Maybe Draco, if we can get him home fast enough" answered Lucius not wanting to tell his boy that Harry would probably die.

"Well then HURRY UP DADDY!!! We want him to live" cried Draco insistently. Narcissa smiled and turned around.

"We're going a fast as we can Little Dragon. We're going to try and fix him, ok?" she said softly, stroking her boy's hair. He smiled and looked at harry again. Narcissa thought about how she and Lucius had co-operated in the first time for months. Maybe this boy would bring them together again. If he survived.

**Heehee!! I leave you wanting more. So review and tell me if you do want more, cos I'll make a whole long story of it if you want. Oh and when you review, just put the chapter title on the top.**** Same for all chapters. **** Thanks. **

_What if they fell in love?_

**A/N- T****his is my first gay relationship story so ****g****o easy on me. I am not really used to writing gay kissing scenes. **

Harry Potter was angry. No, not angry. Furious. How dare Ron say that he was gay! He was not gay. He liked girls completely. Though now he thought of it, he'd only ever kissed one girl. Cho. And he'd not really ever enjoyed it. Maybe he was gay. NO!!!! Of course he wasn't! When Harry was reflecting on whether he was or wasn't into blokes, a strong big body pulled him into a room. The body pulled a blind-fold over his eyes and sat him down on the floor. Harry then ripped off the blindfold. He was sitting in a circle of all boys. He looked around and saw a mixture of all the houses. There was Zacharias Smith, Theodore Nott, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Blaise Zabini (he guessed that this was his attacker), and, oh no, Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell am I doing here?' he asked.

"Well harry we have been noticing that you've not had that many girls in your life and we thought you might need a chance to see if you're like us" explained Seamus.

"What!!!???? What are you like then??" he asked exasperatedly.

"Gay of course" said Blaise witheringly. Harry gaped and began to protest, but was silenced by a shot of fire whisky being shoved down his throat.

"Shut up!! We're playing Spin the bottle. And you're not leaving til it's over" said Dean. He produced a butter beer bottle and placed it in the middle of the circle. He then spun it fast. It spun for ages then finally landed on Seamus. They turned to harry, realising he didn't know their rules.

"Now harry, our rules are like the others but a bit twisted. If it lands on Seamus like mine just did, you have to kiss him on the cheek. Our list goes like this.

Seamus- Kiss on cheek

Dean and Zach- Kiss on lips. No tongue

Blaise and Theodore -Kiss on lips. Tongue.

Draco and Harry- Kiss on lips. Tongue. Kiss on neck"explained dean.

Harry looked angry and hoped he would get Seamus as it's only a kiss on the cheek.

Dean gave Seamus a quick kiss on the cheek, and then Seamus spun the bottle. It landed on Zach. He gave him a short chaste kiss on the lips. Zach proceeded to spin the bottle and got Theodore. They leaned over and kissed ardently on the lips unhappy that they were not allowed tongues. Harry watched the next couple of spins and began to wonder whether he was gay or not. He seemed to like the idea of kissing some of these guys.

Finally, Draco got to spin the bottle. Harry had been watching him through the whole thing.

"He really does have a gorgeous body. And those pouting lips. And the smirk. Ohhh and his eyes!" Harry thought fervently, not even caring that these were very gay thoughts. Draco smirked at harry before spinning. His eyes stayed on Harry the whole time the bottle spun. And it landed on harry. Draco smirked once again and leaned forward to harry. Harry wasn't sure how to do it, as he'd never kissed a bloke before but Draco took control. He placed his lips on Harry's softly and worked his way into Harry's mouth. Their tongues wrestled and before harry knew it they were on the ground, Draco on top of him. Draco worked his way down to Harry's neck, kissing gently. Harry was in utter bliss, and just when Draco thought he was in enough charge to loosen his body a bit, Harry rolled over so he was on top. Draco looked shocked but then recovered. Harry kissed him even more passionately. Dean walked over and kicked them, forcing them to break apart. They looked up, breathless.

"Oi, you two. We want a go with harry too" said Dean. Draco stood up, put his arm around Harry's waist and said

"No! He's mine! You should have landed on him first!"

Harry smiled and he and Draco took their place in the circle, Harry sitting in Draco's lap. Harry knew then he was gay(and proud of it, if he got to sit on Draco) and silently thanked Ron utterly.

THE END!!!!!

**Yes I know it was a long chapter but I would love it if you reviewed!! Pleeeease!!!!! I am so desperate! THANKS! **


	4. Harry and Pansy Forbidden Love

HARRY POTTER AND PANSY PARKINSON- A FORBIDDEN LOVE

**A/N- This is my first HPPP story but I have read many great ones.**** This is extremely short but kind of sweet I think.**** PLEASE REVIEW. I NEED MY DAILY FIX! **

Harry Potter walked down to the Black Lake to think. Hermione and Ron had just announced that when they left school, they would be getting married. Harry knew he should be happy for them but he felt sad as he had found no-one. This was their seventh year and everyone he knew were dating or engaged. Neville and Luna were due to get married in January, one month after they left school. Blaise Zabini and Ginny were already married, and Ginny was expecting (Mrs Weasley was furious) and Seamus and Dean were actually dating each other. Fred and George had found Angelina and Katie. Draco Malfoy had even found someone. A girl by the name of Asteria. A Slytherin pureblood. She was also expecting. But then half the girls in Hogwarts who had gotten pregnant (and then had abortions of course) were from Draco.

But Harry had found no-one. He was too busy saving the wizarding world. He wished he could find someone that wouldn't mind the whole boy who lived duties thing.

As he sat down on a rather large rock, he heard a small sobbing noise. He looked behind a nearby tree where the noise was coming from. There sat Pansy Parkinson all hunched up. Her usually short hair had grown over the years and was now a long silky black. She looked up at the sound of him clearing his throat. Her blue eyes were red-rimmed and her face was blotchy.

"What the hell do you want Potter!!!???" she screeched, standing up. Harry was overcome with impulsive emotion and he grabbed her and kissed her passionately. She tried to pull away for a moment but then let herself melt into his arms. They broke apart, and sat down on the rock Harry was sitting on previously. Pansy sat on his lap, occasionally looking up and kissing him. They stayed way for a long while, talking about their troubles, and realised that they were the same. They were both alone. They eventually fell asleep together, and were found in the morning, by none other then Snape. But they were happy enough to serve detention together. After all, they still had a lot to talk about.


	5. Harry and Ron: Coming Out

Harry and Ron- Coming Out

**A/N: **** This is inspired by a story I read but must have been deleted because I can't find it anywhere. Anyway, if the author of it feels offended that mine is kind of based upon his/hers, just send me a message and I will take this off. **

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley walked down the steps of the Burrow to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was chopping up onions and carrots for dinner. She saw the boys and smiled.

"Hello boys. What are you up to?" she asked.

"Um, Mrs Weasley, we have something to talk to you about" said Harry. Mrs Weasley paled and said nervously

"Boys, if this is about, uh, well hormones and everything, maybe you should talk to Arthur"

"No! No its not" they said hurriedly. Mrs Weasley sighed with relief and sat down, wiping her hands on the tea towel.

"Look Mum you know how we're in our 5th year now and we haven't had that many girls?" said Ron, sitting next to harry and taking his hand behind their backs.

"Yes" answered Mrs Weasley unsurely.

"Well, ever since third year, Harry and I have actually, um..." Ron trailed off.

"We fancy each other Mrs Weasley. We've been dating since third year" finished harry bravely.

Mrs Weasley smiled widely and laughed.

"Oh you boys!! You think I haven't noticed the secret hand-holding, the kisses? I know you boys are gay! Ron, I've known you were ever since 1st year" she laughed. The boys blushed furiously. But they were relieved that Mrs Weasley were okay with it. They walked out together to go and tell Hermione and Ginny.

Once they had explained it all, Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing.

"You guys are so stupid!!!! Did you seriously not know that we knew?" asked Ginny incredulously. The boys shook their heads, embarrassed.

"Seriously, Ginny and I have been dating since third year too!" said Hermione.

"No way! Why didn't you bloody tell us?" said Ron disbelievingly.

"We thought you knew. We certainly knew about you two. Really, you're not very secretive" explained Ginny. The four teenagers burst out laughing.

10 YEARS LATER:

"James! I have already told you that turning Lily green is very naughty" reprimanded harry. James simply giggled, acting like the 4 year old he was. Harry turned to Ron for support but Ron was laughing his head off at the sight of a lime green Lily walking around. Really, she was only 2 years old. Luckily Hermione was around. She returned Lily to her normal white colour.

"Mum why do James and Lily hate each other?" asked Fred. He was very perceptive for a 12 year old.

"Well, they are only young darling. Remember how you used to hate Ambrosia, Neville and Luna's little girl?" answered Ginny. Fred smiled and laughed.

"Yeah she was a pain in the butt. But now she's my best friend" he said.

James and Lily were Harry and Ron's kids and Fred was Hermione and Ginny's boy. They had all desperately wanted children after they were married (which was a few years after their graduation) and had decided to help each other. Biologically, Harry was the father of Fred. Hermione was the mother of James and Lily.

Hermione and Ginny had named Fred after Ginny's brother, who had died in the war in 7th year. They were all still getting over the death of George who had killed himself not long after Fred had been killed.

But they were all happy. Harry was an auror for the Ministry; Ginny was a healer at St Mungos, Ron was in the department of mysteries at the ministry and Hermione was actually Ministress for Magic. Fred was in his 2nd year at Hogwarts, where Professor Snape was Headmaster now, as he was now good, and he had not died in the war. James and Lily were both in magical daycare, in which Ginny helped out in. They were happy. All was well.


	6. Draco and Hermione Who names their kid

DRACO MALFOY AND HERMIONE GRANGER- WHO CALLS THEIR KID ALBUS SEVERUS??

**A/N- This story is roughly based on another I read so if the author feels offended I will take this down. And remember people who review get 5 virtual galleons.**** So lets push that little purple button people. ****Thanks. **

"HERMIONE!!!!!!! COME HERE!" bellowed Draco from the lounge room. Hermione came rushing in, concerned.

"What's wrong Draco?" she asked worriedly.

"Look! Just _look _at what that woman wrote about us!"exclaimed Draco, waving a copy of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows in front of her face. Hermione took the book and read the last chapter in about 1 minute, her eyes darting from line to line so fast that Draco thought they would hypnotise him like a pendulum. Hermione scoffed, and then put down the book.

"That's rubbish! Harry absolutely loathes Ginny now that she went off with that Zacharias Smith" she said, rolling her eyes. Draco nodded, as if agreeing that Ginny was very deserving of being loathed.

"And Harry and Ron are together now. They have two kids, NOT named Albus Severus. I mean, who names their kid that? Think of how that poor boy is going get picked on. Every time I hear that name now I am going to picture a mini Dumbledore walking around with his beard tripping him up. Ron and Harry's kids are actually named Lily and Oliver. Plus you and I have been in love since third year. Why on earth did she put in that we despise each other??" Hermione ranted, sitting on the arm of the couch. Draco simply smiled at her.

"What?" she asked, looking at him.

"Nothing. I am just proud to have married you. You are so cute when you rant. I swear you could have been Slytherin if it weren't for your uh,... loyalty to Gryffindor" he finished sheepishly. Hermione knew he meant to say her Muggle-Born heritage but she let that slip and took the compliment.

Draco saw that he was forgiven in Hermione's eyes, and leaned over for a kiss.

"Uh-uh! I haven't finished ranting!" she said teasingly, leaning back from the kiss. Draco pouted.

"I really doubt that you would ever name your son Scorpius. It sounds like something Lucius would name him" Hermione said, then clapped her hand to her mouth, realising her mistake. Even 20 years after Lucius had been put in Azkaban and disowned Draco, Draco had been very touchy about him. But Hermione had forgiven him so he could forgive her.

"No, its okay I agree" he said grimacing.

Hermione and Draco smiled at each other and were about to kiss when their daughter Allexandra came rushing in.

"Mummy, Daddy why don't we have an owl like everyone else??" she whined. But she was allowed as she was only 4.

"Sweetie, we have an owl. Remember? Pigwidgeon?" answered Hermione.

"Bloody stupid name" muttered Draco. Hermione shot him a look, one saying don't swear in front of your 4 year old daughter. And Pigwidgeon is not a stupid name, she added passed across by a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah but mummy that's everyone's owl. Tarsennial has Abraxas, why can't I have one?????" she asked pleadingly, pleading her father with puppy-dog eyes. Draco looked at Hermione sheepishly and said

"Really, we do have enough money for one. She could be receiving important magical kindergarten letters that we don't know about because they just assume she has an owl like every other little girl and we're missing out on important information. Like a play dough show. Where they make people out of play dough and make them walk around and stuff. I remember doing that. I always made myself, though I never had enough yellow for my hair. "

Hermione sighed and replied

"Fine. But really Draco you mustn't give in to her so easily. Tarsennial only has an owl because he's a prefect now."

Allexandra jumped with joy and said

"I am going to name my owl DRACO!!!"

Draco groaned and Hermione said happily

"Well you did say that she could have one. I guess she just idolises you so much she has to name her owl after you. Lets hope it has red streaks. Then its Gryffindor!"

Draco groaned once more while he listed to Alex cry "Draco the owl. Draco is an owl!!!!"

But he smiled once more at the thought of how his life had turned out so perfect yet so different from J.K Rowling thought it would.

THE END.


	7. The sweetest girl you could ever meet

THE SWEETEST GIRL YOU COULD EVER MEET

\/p>

"Hermione, wait!" called Pansy. She ran after Hermione, wrapping her dressing gown around herself. Hermione paid no attention and kept walking quickly down the deserted corridor, leading away from the room of requirement. 

"HERMIONE! I said wait!" called Pansy again. She whipped out her wand and said 

"Petrificus Totalus" clearly. Hermione froze, though she was still aware of everything around her. Pansy ran up in front of her and was shocked to see that there were frozen tears rolling down Hermione's face. She could not believe that Granger cared so much about her of all people enough to cry over. Really, if you got to know her, Pansy was the sweetest girl you could ever hope to meet. She was loving, sweet and would always help you if you were in trouble. She always told the truth to anyone about anything, except about one thing. Only Draco and Blaise, her two best friends, knew her deepest secret.

That she was a lesbian and totally in love with Hermione Granger. 

"Hermione, I'm so sorry to have to do that, but I need you to listen. I am so sorry that I never told you about Nott. I'm sorry he called you a Mudblood, I'm sorry I didn't do anything. But I can't risk you not talking to me anymore. Okay, I need you! I love-"Pansy said but was cut off By Hermione who had out-lasted the body-bind charm and leant into Pansy to kiss her passionately. 

"You" Pansy finished when they broke apart. 

"I love you too" Hermione said, and took Pansy's hand. They walked back to the room of requirement, and didn't come out til dawn the next morning. 

2 MONTHS LATER

"Pansy, do you remember the night before we came out to people?" Hermione asked, stroking Pansy's newly long luscious black locks of hair. 

"Of course, it was the first time we ever said I love you to each other, and our first time" said Pansy. 

"Well, I think that I might be, Ummm, you know?" Hermione stuttered. 

"No? What are you?" asked Pansy, being in her rare state of dim-wittedness. 

"PREGNANT!" exclaimed Hermione. Pansy sat up and looked at her in shock. 

"WHAT! Oh my god. That's great! Can we keep it? Please say we can, please say we can!" Pansy screeched.

"Of course we can. I will have to speak to Dumbledore though. He might not allow it" said Hermione, sighing with relief at the thought of having a baby with Pansy. They kissed tenderly then talked long into the hours of early morning about the baby. 

40 years later, Hermione and pansy had been married for 35, and they had had 7 beautiful children. Their oldest was the most special though. They named her Cissa, after Draco's mum, who was like a mum to Pansy, and Hermione when she got to know her. Their 2nd was a boy who they named Harry, 3rd another girl named Jane, 4th a boy named Bill, 5th a girl named Andromeda, 6th a girl named Tonks and 7th a little boy named Sirius. 

Hermione and Pansy both died at the same time, in each other's arms surrounded by their children. 

A/N- This is very fast-flowing, I know. But reviews would be nice. 


	8. Sorry Ron I'm with Harry

SORRY RON I'M WITH HARRY

**A/N- This story is set after the eighth book, but has MAJOR changes made. It's very morbid though. Review?**

Ron Weasley walked nervously through the Great Hall and took his place next to Hermione Granger. She was sitting eating cornflakes, staring vacantly into space. Ron started talking and asked Hermione if she was okay. She didn't answer. He waved his hand in front of her face and she snapped to attention. 

"Yeah, Ron?" she said, looking at him but not seeing him, as she always did. 

"I asked if you were okay. You don't look well" he replied. She did in fact look pale, paler than normal. In fact, she almost looked green. 

"Oh yeah. I'm just worried about Harry" she said. Ron's heart sunk. He too was worried but he wanted Mione's mind to be on him for once. 

It was just after the war, about a week after, and Harry had been injured seriously. Voldemort was gone forever; both Hermione and Ron had seen his permanent demise firsthand. But harry paid the price. He was in fact the final Horcrux that they had to destroy, but only he and Voldemort knew it. Harry had sacrificed himself to kill Voldemort. Fortunately, Madam Pomfrey had gotten out to the Forbidden Forest (after finishing off quite a few death eaters) and managed to get a thin but steady pulse. Harry had been in Intensive care at St Mungos ever since. Ron and Hermione had been to see him every night, courtesy of the new Headmaster Severus Snape and the Floo system. But harry had remained unconscious. 

"I'm worried too, Mione. But I have to ask you something" said Ron. Hermione checked her watch and quickly rushed out. 

"Sorry Ron, I have to go to Arithmancy. I'm gonna be late!" she called as she ran off to class. Ron swore under his breath and banged the table. He received quite a few sideways glances after that. He gathered his Potions books and stormed off to class. 

"Finally when I had mustered up all my courage, she runs off. Stupid girl" thought Ron angrily. 

Later that day in the common room, Ron had decided to persevere with the asking out of Hermione Granger. He walked over casually to where she was sitting and sat down on the arm of her chair. 

"So Hermione, I was wondering, since the next Hogsmeade trip is next week, and its Valentines Day, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. Like a date" Ron blurted out, surprisingly calmly. Hermione's face fell and she stammered

"Oh Ron I'm so sorry, I'm with harry. I thought you knew. We have been together since third year. I mean we've broken up a few times but we've been in love for ages. That's why I'm so upset. I'm so sorry Ron" 

Ron felt tears welling up, as well as anger and betrayal. He nodded and walked as fast as he could into his dormitory and magicked the curtains shut. He then put a silencing spell around the bed and cried all night. He eventually fell asleep, and had awful dreams about Harry and Hermione all night. 

The next morning Dean found Ron dead in his bed lying in a puddle of blood with razors next to him. There was a memorial for him two days later in the Great Hall. But harry wasn't there to see it. He had died the night Ron had. Hermione was overcome with grief, and decided there was nothing left for her anymore, now that her two best friends, her parents and her sister were all dead. She stabbed herself in her room, and was reunited with Harry and Ron in heaven. The Golden Trio were together again. All was well. 


	9. THE OTHER TWIN

THE OTHER TWIN

**A/N- This story is very short, incredibly short. Can't even be called a story. Even so, review? BTW its set in the twin's 6****th**** year and Hermione's 4****th**

Fred Weasley. The other Weasley twin. The quiet, sweet, romantic yet so misunderstood twin. The other side of the story. George always got the attention, was always known by every one, either as the prank king, or Easy Weasley. But Fred was always just known as George's brother. The other twin. No-one saw him as anything else. No-one except Hermione. She would watch him for hours when at the Burrow, they would talk long into the night out in the garden. They agreed on many things but also disagreed just as often. They were the best of friends at the Burrow, but when they got to Hogwarts everything changed. They could only smile secretly at each other. They would never talk. Fred would tag along with George, no-one ever knowing what a great guy he was and how much people loved him. Only Hermione knew that. But she was glad that she did. And she was glad that she loved him, even if he was oblivious to her passion.


	10. POTIONS

POTIONS

Hermione Granger walked as quickly as she could to the supply cupboard in the potions dungeon. She subtly elbowed her classmates out of the way to let them know that she was to be the first to the cupboard Severus Snape watched her intently then smiled fondly.

"She really isn't as timid as she looks. Especially when it comes to schoolwork" he thought, then realised he was smiling. He quickly stopped himself, knowing that his reputation should not be tarnished. It would be especially ruined if people knew about his…………….. fondness for that particular student. He had known that she was special ever since their first potion lesson and she had known the answer to the questions he had asked potter, assuming that no-one I first year would ever know the answers. But she did.

Hermione grabbed everything she needed for this particularly complicated potion. She sat down and spread everything out. She had a certain system of how she operated with her potions. She would lay out all her ingredients next to her tools and review what the book said, though she never needed to. She would have learnt it off by heart. After she had reviewed, the potion would be started. The entire time that she was making her potion her face would be concentrated and she would not talk to anyone. Snape noticed that's whenever he would partner people up she hated having to communicate with her partner.

Hermione had done step three of her procedure when she realised that she had forgotten the mandrake root, the most essential ingredient to the potion. She stood up and walked over to the cupboard, praying that there would still be some mandrake root left. When she saw the empty bottle, her heart sunk. Snape had been monitoring her and tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around and scowled when she saw it was him. He felt a stab of pain and jealousy. He handed her a pile of mandrake root. She smiled and thanked him shortly. He sat down again and watched her proceed swiftly with the cutting up of her mandrake root. She was already ahead of the other students, even though she had been delayed. Snape smiled again, not 

caring if anyone saw. She had smiled at him. He was happy.


	11. FEELINGS IN THE FIRE

FEELINGS IN THE FIRE

_**A/N- This story is very short, more of a drabble really. Written from Sirius' point of view. Anyway review? Remember, reviewers get a virtual cookie and harry potter lover certificate.**_

**She was so smart. So amazingly rebellious in her own way. He knew that****she was rebelling every day by being with Ron. He knew that she loved him, and not Ron. But she needed a cover for the relationship she shared for him. He wished that he could hold her, just once. He was dying to feel her golden brown curls, stare deep into her deep brown eyes, and kiss her full luscious lips. But he knew he couldn't. They could only communicate through the fire. Soon enough though his heart would be shrivelled, lying in the fire just like his face every night. He could not hold out any longer, seeing her with Weasley. He needed her with him, rather than just talking once a night. But it wouldn't happen. Not even when she graduated. They had talked about it many times, argued. But she was adamant that she would lose her friendship with Harry and Ron if she was to reveal her love for him. Soon enough, she was to marry Ron and their love would be extinguished, just like the fire in which they talked. **


	12. Every little Habit

WHY DO YOU KEEP WATCHING ME?

Hermione Granger watched Blaise Zabini at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall every morning and every night. She knew every move of his. Every little habit that he had. She knew that he liked strawberry jam and not marmalade. Just like her. She knew that he preferred to sit with Draco rather than sit with Marcus Flint. She knew that he was annoyed by the screeching of Pansy. She knew that he had a certain soft spot for fresh bread. What she didn't know that he watched her too.

Blaise Zabini watched Hermione Granger every day. He watched her during all her lessons. He knew every habit she had. He knew that in Potions she liked to work alone and not talk to anyone. He knew that even Hermione, the star student found History of Magic boring, as she would stare out the window and daydream. He knew that she liked to do her essays at the dinner table, as she could eat and work at the same time. He knew that she was in love with someone, but he didn't know that that someone was him.

"Hermione, are you staring at Blaise again!?" asked Ron incredulously. She snapped to attention and nodded. He shook his head and exchanged glances with Harry. Hermione went back to staring dreamily at Blaise. She quickly turned away as he turned to look at her. He was extremely surprised to see her staring at him.

"Blaise, why the hell do you look so surprised that the Mudblood was staring at you? She does it all the time, idiot! She's been in love with you since first year, you oblivious dick" said Draco, noticing that Hermione and Blaise were both blushing. Blaise turned to face Draco.

"What?! What the hell do you know about love Draco sex god of Slytherin Malfoy?" exclaimed Blaise angrily.

"Plenty. Just because I sleep with a lot of girls doesn't mean there isn't 

someone I love" replied Draco calmly. He looked over at Harry Potter and smiled.

"WHAT?! Potter? You're in love with Potter?" asked Blaise, not believing it. He was careful not to say it too loudly though. He knew that Draco would gut him if he had said it loud enough for everyone to hear it.

"Of course I do. Why do you think I tried to befriend him in first year? Why do you think I have been so obsessed with him? Why do you think I'm always sneaking out at night? I'm meeting with him, you idiot!" said Draco, still staring at Potter. He turned to Blaise and said threateningly

"But if you tell anyone, I'll set Fenrir Greyback on you, ok? That information was only divulged to help you and Granger. Alright?"

Blaise nodded.

Meanwhile, over at the Gryffindor table Hermione was still blushing. Harry noticed and said quietly

"Hermione, don't be so surprised if you find out that you have a not so secret admirer by the name of Blaise Zabini"

Hermione choked on her cornflakes and looked at harry furiously.

"What the hell? You know I love him, don't tease me!" she said furiously. He smiled and told her that he wasn't joking. She smiled and looked at Blaise again. He was just turning to look at her too.

Their eyes locked. Hermione was breath-taken at the intensity in Blaise's eyes. She was embarrassed at first but then smiled. She quickly turned away she felt herself blushing.

"Harry how do you know that he likes me at all?" she asked, doubtful. He turned to face her, took her hands and said cheekily

"Well you do pick up things when you're snogging Draco Malfoy"

She once again choked on cornflakes and hit him.

"WHAT?! Draco?" she exclaimed quietly.

"Yep. Where did you think I was going under the cloak every night? Anyway, Draco said that Blaise was totally in love with you. He won't stop going on about you, apparently. Kind of like over here I guess" he said rolling his eyes. She hit him again and laughed.

"Go talk to him" harry said, pushing her away. She hesitated for a moment, and then decided that it was a good idea. Harry smiled then pushed her away from the table. She walked nervously over to the Slytherin table.

Blaise was in the middle of talking to Draco intently when he looked up and saw Hermione standing over him. He stood up and stammered hello. She smiled and Draco snorted. They both glared at him and he shrunk down into his seat, scared.

'U-um wh-what are you do-doing here?" Blaise asked, trying to regain control over his speech patterns but failing. Hermione smiled again and pulled him towards her, leaning in for a passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart, the entire Great hall broke into applause, and they both blushed furiously.

'I never knew you were so brave" whispered Blaise.

"Neither did I. I was actually terrified" she whispered back and kissed him again.

'But this makes it all worth while" she said and sat next to him at he Slytherin table.


	13. A FACE FULL OF BLONDE HAIR

A FACE FULL OF BLONDE HAIR

**A/N- This is more of a scene than a story. It doesn't actually have a plot. And its probably the shortest thing I've ever written. But I don't really like this pairing. I'm doing it for a friend. **

**Still, I am aiming for 50 reviews. So come on guys I'm trying pretty hard here. **

"HERMIONE WAIT!" called Viktor, running after Hermione. It was the night of the Yule Ball and she had run out of the hall.

"Go away Viktor. I don't want to talk" she said not facing him.

"Hermione, I want to talk! Why did I come with you? You should have known that I only asked you because that Malfoy bloke paid me. I wanted to take Fleur" he said spitefully. Hermione spun around angrily and slapped him hard across the face. There was a huge red hand-mark on his face. She ran off to her room crying. She was confronted halfway by Malfoy, who put out his arm and grabbed her. He wrapped her up in his arms and let her cry. She didn't even realise that she went back to her room with Malfoy, the very cause of her despair, and fell asleep in his arms. She woke up to a face full of blonde hair. But somehow, she didn't mind.

**A/N- YAY! I couldn't help but put the Dramione in sorry. REVIEW! **


End file.
